The invention relates to repair of turbine engine components. More particularly, the invention relates to fixtures for repairing turbine engine blades.
Turbine engine blades (including fan, compressor, and turbine section blades) are subject to wear and damage (e.g., foreign object damage (FOD)). Repair of such damage may include coating removal, machining of a wear/damage site, and/or the attachment of a scaffold material. The scaffold material may be externally attached, inserted, or in situ formed. The scaffold surface may define an external or internal surface of repair material built-up atop the scaffold. Exemplary build-up may be by welding (including laser cladding), brazing, or deposition. During repair, the blade may be held in a fixture. An exemplary fixture is a vise-like structure having drawers configured to grasp pressure and suction side surfaces of the blade airfoil.